


soft supercorp :)

by way_haught_stuff



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Kara is in love with Lena, Lena knows Kara is supergirl, One-Shot, SOFT AF actually, SuperCorp, Supercorp endgame, also a little smutty but not too bad, and lena is IN LOVE WITH KARA, im back!, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 02:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18729694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/way_haught_stuff/pseuds/way_haught_stuff
Summary: A supercorp one-shot because the reveal is gonna happen soon and my heart isn't ready for that. So here's some soft love and support between two best friends who stop fighting their sexual tension <3





	soft supercorp :)

Perched in the clouds with her hands on her hips, Kara is doing a routine scan of the city when she hears it. She’s focused on a certain section of the city, but she’s always paying attention to Lena in the background.

Usually she just has Lena’s heartbeat on standby. But tonight, as the summer sun sets, she notices something else. Lena’s heart rate has picked up, but what really startles Kara is that she’s _crying._

Lena Luthor, strong Lena Luthor, crying on her office couch while the sun sets outside, and suddenly Supergirl is landing on her balcony and pushing her way through the door.

“Kara-” Lena starts, turning her head and wiping at the tears on her face.

“Lena, why didn’t you call me?” Kara asks, walking around to the couch.

“It’s nothing, just a long day,” Lena explains, still sniffling as Kara sits down beside her.

“It is not nothing,” Kara says quietly, wrapping an arm around Lena’s shoulder and pulling her closer.

Lena sinks into the embrace, turning to wrap her arms around Kara’s neck. Kara runs a hand along Lena’s thigh, turning toward the younger woman to pull her legs into her lap and wrap her free arm around Lena’s back.

Kara doesn’t bother saying anything else. She just holds tight while Lena cries into her chest, tears sliding down the crest of El.

Lena eventually begins to relax, and by the time it’s dark out she’s just breathing softly into Kara’s neck while Kara strokes a hand through her hair.

“Do you want to go home?” Kara asks cautiously.

“No,” Lena whispers, quietly enough that Kara wouldn’t be able to hear her without being super.

“Do you want to stay at my apartment?” Kara asks a bit more quietly.

Lena hesitates but nods, leaning back to wipe some of the wet tears from Kara’s chest.

“Are you sure?” Lena asks softly.

Kara nods, leaning in to place a gentle kiss on Lena’s cheek, where it’s still a bit salty from her tears.

Lena slides off her lap, tugging her skirt down as she stands, and Kara follows suit. When Lena makes for the balcony Kara follows with a hand resting on her lower back, lifting her into her arms bridal style once outside.

Kara doesn’t miss Lena’s sharp inhale at her show of strength, but she files it away for later. For now she focuses on flying them home, trying not to get distracted by Lena’s soft breath tickling her neck.

Kara sets down in her living room, lowering Lena into the floor before heading for the kitchen.

“Wait on the couch, I’ll make tea,” Kara says over her shoulder.

Lena hesitates before following behind her.

“Kara, you don’t have to do that,” she says.

Kara super speeds to put the kettle on to boil before returning to Lena’s side.

“Already done,” she says with a proud smile. “Really, go wait on the couch. I’ll draw you a bath.”

“Kara-“ Lena starts to argue. Kara disappears and returns in a flash, and Lena can hear the water running in the bathroom.

Kara stands in front of her, hands on hips, gesturing towards the couch with a bright, stubborn smile. Lena waits patiently on the couch while Kara showers and changes. She sinks into the couch cushions, kicking off her heels and leaning her head back.

Lena realizes she must’ve dozed off when she feels Kara’s fingers delicately pushing hair out of her face, and she opens her eyes to find Kara bending forward, looking soft and unsure in her sweats-tshirt-cardigan ensemble.

“Sorry, were you sleeping?” Kara asks quietly.

“No,” Lena says, swallowing the lump in her throat as Kara stands back up.

Kara smiles knowingly, nodding towards her bathroom.

“The bath’s ready if you feel like getting up?”

Lena nods, standing up as Kara steps aside. Kara follows a few paces behind but stops at the foot of the bed. Lena can’t help but let out a surprised “oh” when she walks into the bathroom.

The bath is nearly full to the brim with steaming water, herbs floating along the top. The rim is covered with tea lights and candles, a mug of hot tea resting on the outer edge. There’s also a towel on the counter next to a change of clothes- Kara’s clothes to be exact.

“Kara,” Lena says breathily, looking over her shoulder. “You didn’t need to do this.”

“I wanted to,” the blonde replied shyly, glancing down at her interlocked hands. “I’ll be out here if you need anything. Take your time.”

Lena nods, turning away as she feels tears forming in her eyes. It’s stupid, she thinks, but it’s been a long time since anyone’s done something like this for her. She can almost feel her tense muscles loosening as she slides out of her clothes and sinks into the water.

On the other side of the door, Kara sits against the headboard, glasses resting on her nose mainly for Lena’s comfort while she skims through her social medias. When she finishes catching up and Lena’s still in the bathroom, Kara pulls out a book to start on.

She’s a few chapters in when Lena finally emerges. Kara almost chokes on her own tongue at the sight of Lena in her pajama shorts and National City University sweater. Lena doesn’t seem to notice as she brings her dark, damp hair over one shoulder, though Kara is definitely sitting up straighter now.

“Do you mind if I grab a glass of water?” Lena asks, gesturing towards the kitchen with the empty tea mug in her hand.

“Oh, no, let me,” Kara says, tossing her book aside to climb out of bed.

Lena kind of rolls her eyes at Kara’s determination to help, but she appreciates it nonetheless, following her into the kitchen.

Kara pours a glass of water while Lena leans back against the counter, watching Kara’s every move. When Kara catches the younger woman watching she blushes, handing the glass over.

“Thank you,” Lena says, bringing the glass to her lips and watching Kara’s eyes follow.

“It’s just water,” Kara says with a smirk, finally meeting Lena’s eyes.

Lena raises an eyebrow, unable to hold back a chuckle as Kara moves to face her.

“Really,” Lena says, setting the glass down beside her. “I appreciate it. It’s nice to be… taken care of.”

“I like caring for you,” Kara responds, her voice thick.

Lena’s chest tightens up in response, and she finds herself looking away, the raw emotion on Kara’s face too much for her. And then Kara’s gaze drops from Lena’s eyes to her mouth.

Kara tries her best to ignore that feeling in the pit of her stomach, the feeling that wants her to surge forward and connect her lips with Lena’s. She knows that Lena is hurting right now, and she would never take advantage of that.

When Lena meets her eyes again, Kara can tell that Lena has other plans, which only deepens the desire in Kara’s chest. She doesn’t fight her as Lena slides the glasses off her face and tugs her closer by the shirt.

Kara even leans in a bit, feeling Lena’s warm breath on her mouth as the shorter woman stands on her tiptoes and sneaks her arms around Kara’s waist. One of Kara’s hands goes to Lena’s neck, stroking down along her collarbone, and the other goes to her waist.

Lena’s eyes are tired but still bright, and it’s all Kara can do not to get lost in them.

She closes her eyes, imagines closing the distance, how warm and inviting Lena’s mouth would be, how they’d find their way back to her bedroom so Kara could show Lena just how much she cares.

But that’s not what Lena needs now. So Kara ducks her head, landing her lips on Lena’s cheek. Lena lets out a soft sigh, dropping her arms and turning away from Kara.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have assumed anything,” Lena says, her voice resigned.

“Lena, it’s not like that-”

“I can call my driver, it’s not a big deal,” Lena offers, already walking around the counter.

“No, just stay for the night,” Kara says as she follows close behind. “I- I’ll sleep on the couch and you can have the bed.”

“I can’t,” is all she says, standing at the (now open) front door, barefoot in Kara’s pajamas.

“I want you, Lena,” Kara huffs. “I want you, but I don’t want you tonight just because you’re emotionally compromised and wearing my clothes. And I don’t want you to think that’s why I want you.”

Lena stares at Kara with her mouth open for a moment, then turns and closes the front door.

“Kara, you idiot,” Lena says.

This time it’s Kara with her mouth agape as Lena spins them around, pushing Kara up against the door and standing dangerously close, close enough that their chests are brushing as Kara breathes in and out.

“I love you,” Lena asserts. “I love you so much it’s just stupid. I know you wouldn’t take advantage of me, because I trust you. I _need_ you.”

“Lena,” Kara says softly.

“You don’t need to say it back,” Lena responds breathily.

“I do- I need to say it so bad. I needed to say it the day I met you,” Kara rambles. “I love you too. I need you more than anything, and I’m so tired of pretending that I don’t.”

“So stop holding back and _kiss me_.”

Kara hesitates for a moment, but looking down at Lena and the soft determination in her eyes, she just doesn’t _want_ to hold back anymore.

Kara leans in, her mouth pressing tentatively like a question, Lena’s lips already parted like an answer. Though it starts off slow Lena doesn’t let it last that way, pushing Kara harder against the door, her mouth hungry and her kisses frantic.

And Rao, Kara gets lost in it. Her hands roam Lena’s body, and at some point she lifts the shorter woman, who immediately wraps her legs around Kara’s waist and holds on tight.

Lena is kissing down her jaw and fisting her hands in her hair and then slanting their mouths back together, and with Lena’s tongue in her mouth Kara thinks it’s a miracle when they finally make it to her room, her cardigan lost somewhere along the way.

Kara truly just throws Lena onto the bed, expecting a disgruntled noise, but the noise Lena lets out is soft and vulnerable and Kara _knows_ the younger woman wants to be taken apart and cared for and _loved_.

Kara lands above Lena and pauses there, enjoying the view. Lena’s chest heaves with deep breaths, her lips pink and swollen and curved into a mischievous grin. Kara smiles back, thanking Rao for this woman in front of her.

But Lena doesn’t let her linger too long, tugging up the hem of Kara’s shirt and pulling her closer at the same time. Kara wants to cave into the temptation, because frankly she feels just as frantic as Lena, _desperate_ for their skin to be touching.

But Kara smirks and leans just out of reach as Lena tries to kiss her, reaching for the younger woman’s needy hands and pinning them down above her head. Lena lets out a small whine and Kara involuntarily grinds her hips down into Lena’s.

“Slow down,” Kara mumbles as she kisses down Lena’s neck.

But as soon as Kara frees Lena’s wrists, her fingers find Kara’s hair, tugging and letting out little gasps as Kara leaves marks all down her neck.

“Please,” Lena whispers, working a hand under Kara’s shirt to drag her fingers across warm skin.

Kara notices the way Lena is pressing up against her and meets her with a slow kiss. Then she sits up, pulling off her shirt. Lena is quick to undo Kara’s bra, then they’re rolling over so Lena is on top.

Kara helps slide Lena’s shirt off, running her hands up and down Lena’s side as their mouths meet again. Kara fumbles for her bra hooks, undoing them after a few tries. She can usually undo a bra faster, sure, but Lena’s tongue in her mouth is suddenly so distracting.

Then Lena pulls away to slide her bra off and toss it across the room, and Kara can feel her jaw go slack, but she just can’t help it at this point.

“Lena,” Kara breathes out, her voice low.

Lena raises an eyebrow, chuckling at Kara’s reaction. And then Kara is kissing her again, her arms sneaking around Lena’s waist to pull them closer. Lena moans into Kara’s mouth at the contact of their chests.

Kara nips at Lena’s lower lip, eliciting another soft noise from the younger woman. Then she flips them again, slotting a leg between Lena’s thighs, kissing her a bit roughly now. Lena seems to like the change of pace, dragging her nails down Kara’s back before bringing them back up to her hair.

Kara starts to move lower, dragging her mouth along Lena’s jaw, finding places on her neck that illicit low noises from Lena’s throat.

“Is this okay?” Kara asks quietly, moving her lips along Lena’s sternum and brushing her fingers along the underside of her breast.

“Yes,” Lena says, arching her back. “Please.”

Before Lena’s finished her breath, Kara is kissing across her chest, nipping across Lena’s skin and smoothing out the spots with her tongue. Her fingers find Lena’s other breast, rolling a nipple between her fingers as she takes the other in her mouth.

“Fuck, Kara,” Lena whines, her hips jerking up.

Kara moans into Lena’s chest, adoring the sound of her name coming from Lena’s mouth. She’s torn between staying her forever, moving back up to her lips, and moving further down.

But something stops her, and she pulls away, resting her face in the crook of Lena’s neck as she catches her breath- and her thoughts.

“Kara?” Lena questions, her fingers brushing over the warm skin of Kara’s back. “Are you alright, darling?”

Kara’s heart stutters at the pet name. _Darling._

She nods, lifting her head to meet Lena’s eyes.

“I’m sorry,” Kara says. “I just… I don’t want to mess this up. Us, I mean.”

Lena’s face softens as she brings a hand to cup Kara’s face, stroking her thumb along her cheekbone.

“We don’t have to do anything tonight,” Lena says quietly. “I suppose I could’ve just asked you on a date, rather than taking you to bed.”

“Well, I took _you_ to bed, if I remember correctly,” Kara says with a chuckle. “And I don’t regret it. But we should talk more about this.”

“We should talk,” Lena agrees with a sigh, her thumb finding Kara’s bottom lip.

“We could talk later,” Kara says, her gaze falling to Lena’s mouth, suddenly very aware of the arousal fluttering low in her stomach.

“Let’s do that,” Lena whispers.

Kara dips her head back down, meeting Lena’s lips with her own. This time when their mouths slant together it’s Kara who speeds things up, sliding her tongue along Lena’s bottom lip and hiking one of her legs up on her hip.

They’re tangled together in no time, and Kara can’t help but to think- not for the first time nor the last- how lucky she is to have Lena holding her so close, wanting her, choosing her. And how on earth did she not kiss her sooner?


End file.
